After All This Time
by NWalshe
Summary: After leaving Miami for New York 5 years ago Kyle returns for a case.Will him and H be able to solve their problems or will everything get a whole lot worse. With new secrets and old enemies can they survie even after all this time. SEQUAL IN PRODUCTION- NWALSHE
1. They Will Meet Again

**I Do Not Own Any Character From CSI Miami Or CSI New York**

* * *

**_5 years ago_**

_"Kyle why are you moving?" Horatio asked his now 23 year old son_

_Kyle kept looking down "Because I've had another of being Horatio Caine's son and that's all I am here"_

_Kyle looked right at his father, he had spent the start of his career living in his shadow. He is known as the great Horatio Caine's son not CSI Kyle Harmon._

_"This is your home Kyle" Horatio yelled, even though he didn't not normally lose his temper at anyone._

_"No it's not my home anymore New York is!"Kyle yelled as he stormed out of his father's office._

_"Kyle!" Horatio yelled after him._

_This would be the last time father and son would see other in a long time.

* * *

_

**Present Day**

Kyle was staring at the amazing city in front of him. He had lived in New York for 5 years now but the place still amazed him.

"Kyle" called Danny Messer from behind him."Mac want to see us"

"Okay Danny"

Kyle walked to the conference room. What does Mac want to talk to us about? He thought as he went.

Kyle was no used to the face he met there he had become friends of them all over the last few years.

"Remember that girl from about a year ago who went missing, Sarah Davis, well she has been spotted in Miami, Florida. So a few of us will have to go and check it out and we will have to work with the Miami CSI term." Mac explained.

The word Miami hit Kyle like a tonne of bricks. Mac knew he worked in Miami for their CSI term. Kyle hoped he had forgotten as he really didn't want to go back there.

"Kyle" Kyle looked up at the sound of his name "as you know the area and the CSI term I want you to come with me and Stella to check this out. Ok?" Mac told him

"Ok" He never forgets anything does he Kyle thought

His though went right to the fact he would have to see his dad again, who he hasn't talked to since he'd left Miami 5 years before. This wasn't going to be an easy case now was it .

* * *

**Miami**

"When are the people from New York arriving, Horatio?" Calleigh asked one morning as she walk in to his office

"About 11" Horatio told her. His mind was all over the place but the one thing he wasn't thinking about was if Kyle would be coming.

"You haven't realised it have you "Calleigh asked

"Realised What"

"That Kyle might be coming with Mac and Stella"

" Oh, It didn't cross my mind" Horatio admitted

"Have you two talked at all these past 5 years?" Calleigh asked as she sat down in a chair near his desk.

Horatio didn't answer because he didn't want to admit that he'd had no contact with in son in the past 5 years. With the way he and Kyle had left things he wasn't surprised that his son hadn't wanted to talk to him. Horatio still believed that Kyle hated him.

"I guess thats a no. How can you go 5 years without talking to your son?" she asked

"Well its hard to have contact with some on who hates you" Horatio yelled quite loudly.

Calleigh look shocked had what horatio had just said."Kyle doesn't hate you, H. He just hates living in your shadow"Calleigh explained.

"Well if he doesn't hate me why did he move over a 1000 miles away from then?" Horatio asked

Calleigh couldn't answer that cause she really didn't know.


	2. Who Says You Can't Go Home

Miami

Kyle stood on the tarmac looking at the familiar surrounding that lay before him.

"Why is it so good damn hot?" Addie, a NY CSI, called from behind him. Kyle turned to look at the blond haired women coming towards him.

"It's hot cause we are in Miami, Ad" Kyle smirked. Addie rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey guys, if your done pointing out the obvious we need to get going" Mac Taylor called as he and Stella came towards them.

They arrived at the Miami-Dade Police building about 20 minutes later. Kyle saw that it hadn't changed much in 5 years. As they entered Kyle ad a weird feeling that he didn't belong.

"Detective Taylor." a voice called to them. They saw a blond haired and green eyed women walking towards them. Calleigh Duquesne. Kyle looked away from her.

"You must be Mac Taylor." Calleigh said shaking his hand"and you must be Stella" she said shaking Stella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Duquesne. This is CSI Adeline Davis and CSI Kyle Harmon" Mac said. Calleigh stared at Kyle. She then took them to meet Horatio Caine.

"You know her, don't you" Addie whispered. Kyle didn't have time to answer her. They entered a office and in front of them stood a tall red haired man. Horatio Caine, Kyle's Father.

_Lovely_ Kyle thought.

"Mac, Stella it's nice to see you two again." H said

"It's nice to see you too H. This is CSI Adeline Davis-"

"Stop calling me Adeline" Addie whined

" or Addie Davis, and CSI Kyle Harmon" Mac said to H. Mac had no idea that Kyle was Horatio's son.

"It's nice to meet you Addie and Kyle it's nice to see you again." H said.

After briefing each other on the case the 2 teams were about to get to work when H turned to Kyle and said "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Kyle mutter reluctantly. Everyone else leaved, leaving Kyle and H staring at each other. Kyle felt anger build in his chest. "So what do you want" Kyle spat.

H ignored his son's comment. "It's been a while" He asked looking had his son. Kyle's blond hair covered his eyes slightly and H could see the bottom of a tattoo on his right arm visible from under the his rolled up sleeves.

"You could say that" Kyle muttered.

"How have you been?" H asked

"Like you care." Kyle snapped. _He hasn't tried to talk for 5 years,why does he care now _He thought. Kyle looked away and left. H just watched him leave.


	3. Trouble

Kyle walked through the corridor and to the elevator. Once the doors had closed he punched the wall.

"Why did he just let me leave?" He yelled. He had spend the last 5 years wondering why H didn't follow him and try to fix what went wrong. Even though he knows H couldn't fix it only Kyle could as it was more than just being unable to live up to his dad that had caused him to leave, it was what he did to try to live up to it. The elevator stop and the doors opened. Eric Delko walked in he stared at kyle like he was looking at a ghost.

"Kyle"

"Hey Delko"

"Long time no see"  
"that's what H said." Kyle muttered. Eric looked at the floor. _That can't be good_ he thought. The doors opened and Eric left. Eric started to think about a day about a week before Kyle left.

Flashback

5 years ago

Kyle was searching for places in New York when Eric walked in. Kyle quickly closed his laptop.

"Doing something you shouldn't be, Ky?" Eric Joked

"No and if I was it would be nothing to do with you" Kyle spat. Eric stared at him in shock. Unlike H, Kyle had a temper but he would never talk to anyone here like that.

"Sorry I asked, Kid" He left. Kyle opened his laptop and continued to search.

A week later Kyle had left.

Present Day

H sat at his desk, staring at the photo of him and Kyle at Kyle's 18th.  
"Where it I go wrong?" He said to himself.

"You didn't. He did." A brown haired women said as she sat in front of his desk.

"Why to you think that, Jennie?" H asked.

"Cause Kyle messed up a lot of things when he left and none of that your fault, your the one who's been cleaning up his mess." Jennie said. She had dated Kyle before he left, they broke up 2 days before to be exact.

"You would know" H said.

" Lucky for Abel, Kyle was already gone when he was born so Kyle never had a chance to screw him up." Jennie said. Abel was her and Kyle's 4 ½ year old son, Kyle had no idea that he excised. Jennie believed that was a good thing. She hated Kyle for leaving her pregnant and alone.

"Are you going to tell him?" H asked

"I might start throwing things at him if I try and talk to him so at this time I don't know, even thought I'd like to throw things at him" Jennie said, H just rolled his eyes.

_This is going to be fun_ He thought


	4. A Little Surpise

A week after they arrived the NY team had gotten no where with the case and Kyle was still avoiding his father and Jennie. Kyle walked out of the elevator to come face to face, well more knee to face, with a small blond-haired blue eyed boy.

"Do you know were my mommy is?" The boy, who be no older than four, asked.

"Who's your mommy?" He asked a little confused as this boy had his and his father's eyes.

"Jennie my mommy is called Jennie" The boy said. Kyle stared at the boy. Jennie had a son. How? When? Who?

"Your Mom's in the lab." Kyle muttered. The boy walked away. Kyle couldn't breathe his heart was beating out of his chest. Kyle walked through a door that lead to the stairwell, he sat on the stairs and put his head in his hands._ Could he be mine_ Kyle thought.

About 20 minutes later Kyle heard footsteps behind him and someone sat next to him.

"You okay Ky" Addie asked placing her hand on his arm. He raised his head to look at her.

"Been better" Kyle muttered.

"Your not..." Kyle cut her off before she could finish.

"No I'm not," Kyle said.

"What's wrong?, baby" Addie asked taking Kyle's hand in hers.

"Nothing." Kyle said kissing her head. They'd been together for about 3½ years now and they were happy.

"Okay just be careful I don't want you to relapse, Ky" Addie said. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"In the last 5 years I have never relapsed." Ky reassured her.

"Yes but now your back in Miami where it all started." She said.

"Your already starting to act like my wife" Kyle moaned playfully.

"Well soon I will be." She said waving her ring-clad left hand in the air. The ring had a medium sized diamond surrounded by little diamonds set in white gold.

"I love you"Kyle said as he kissed her.  
"I love you too." She whispered.


	5. A Breather

Jennie was going over evidence from the latest case when Abel came running in.

"Mommy" He yelled as he crashed in to her legs hugging them. Jennie removed he gloves then picked Abel up and smiled at him.

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you were with grandpa today?" Jennie asked he little angel.

"Grandpa had to get something from his office so he said I could come see you why he is working."Abel said, laying his head on Jennie's shoulder and falling asleep. Jennie carried him to H's office and sat down in front of his desk, keeping Abel steady so she didn't wake him.

"Hey H" She said.

"Hey Jennie. I sorry about bring him here but I just needed to get something & it's just taking longer than I planned." H said as he searched through the many files and papers on his desk. Jennie laughed. H was usually organised but with the NY team here he had to much to deal with and was losing track of everything, lucky he had Calleigh to pick up some of the slack at home. They had been together since Kyle left, H need someone back then and Calleigh was there. They had a 2 year old son, Tyler, that Abel adored.

"It's okay you look over worked." She told him, he had large purple-ish bags under his eyes.

"Tyler's ill that's all so me and Cal haven't been sleeping to well." H said as he flipped through a file.

"If you'd have told me that I wouldn't have asked you to take Abel today." She said.

"I love my son and my grandson and would do anything for them. So I'm willing to give up a little sleep for Abel."He said.

"I know I owe you so much for the past 5 years" She said. Abel stirred from his slumber with a yawn. He smiled widely at H.

"Hello sleepy head."He said as he tucked the file in to his bag.

"Grandpa" Abel said waving his arms in the air, a clear sign that he wanted \h to pick him up. Which H did with out a second thought. Jennie said good bye to H and Abel then went back to the lab. Kyle was walking past H's office when he saw the boy from earlier in H's arms.

_Why is my dad holding Jennie's son_ Kyle thought. Kyle suspicions from earlier where answered when he heard the boy call H "Grandpa". Kyle hurried away from the door, still reeling from the fact he had a son. He would confront Jennie later and ask.


	6. The Truth

Jennie was working in the lab when Kyle walked in. He didn't look happy.

"Is he mine?" Kyle asked.

"Who?" Jennie asked.

"Your son, I met him this morning and I just saw him with my father." He said.

Jennie looked away from him, fighting the erg to throw something at him. _Shit he's not as dumb as I thought he was_ she thought.

"Why do you care? You've been gone for 5 fucking years!" She yelled.

"Cause I need to know if you are lying bitch our a cheating slut." he said somewhat calmly. Jennie hit him full force round the face causing him to stagger backwards just to keep his balances.

"He is your son he was born on the 7th July and his name is Abel. Now fuck off." She said. Kyle walked away without a word. Jennie burst into tears as soon as he was out of site. She hated him for everything he'd done. She remembered a incident a few months before.

_3 Months Before_

"_Mommy, where's my daddy?" Abel asked when he got home from kindergarten._

"_Why do you ask sweetheart?" Jennie asked, she had been dreading this question since Abel had learned to talk._

"_Cause everyone at kindergarten has a Daddy and I want one" Abel said tears building in his big blue eyes. Jennie picked him up and hugged him close._

"_Your daddy is a good man, he just isn't around anymore. But I love you enough for the both of us okay sweetie." She said, she hated lying to him but she couldn't really tell a 4 year old that his father was a bastard who left her before he was born, even though Kyle didn't know he existed._

"_Okay Mommy, I love you." He said, his blue eyes sparking just like Kyle's used to along time ago._

"_I love you to sweetheart" She said burying her face in his blond hair wishing he looked less like Kyle._

Present day.

Jennie thought about the last few months she and Kyle shared and how he lost the sparkle in his eyes that Abel has. She started to wonder why the sparkle disappeared. _What had Kyle been doing he changed_ she thought. She decided to google him using the CSI database, as it will give her everything that the public can't see. After about 10 minutes she found a file from Arms Acres in New York, it stated that Kyle could return to work. It was dated about 3 months after he left Miami. Jennie googled Arms Acres and learned it was a drug rehabilitation centre.

"What the fuck was Kyle up to?" She said to herself as she stared at the screen in disbelief.


	7. An Unexpected Revelation

Jennie stared at the screen for what like forever trying to take in what she had just learned about the man she had once loved. Question after question entered her mind but she couldn't answer any of them. Eric entered the office and watched Jennie for a while before he decided to say something.

"Hey Jennie you okay?" Jennie didn't answer she was still in shock. "Jen" He knelled beside her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She spat.

"Just wondered if you were okay" He said standing up. He was about to walk away when he noticed what she'd been looking at. He spotted Kyle's name in the search engine. "You googled him"

"Yeah but look what I found." She opened the letter from Arms Acres and waited for Eric to read it.

"What's Arms Acres?" Eric asked after he'd read the letter not completely understand what it was about.

"It's a drug rehabilitation centre in New York." Jennie said, Eric's eyes widened.

"You don't believe that Kyle was a drug addicted do you?" Eric said.  
"Well he was a patient there." Jennie told him.

" Well he could have had a problem with alcohol." Eric said

"Kyle doesn't drink, hasn't since he was 16." She said.

"Okay but if he did have a drug problem then how could he keep it from H, from you , from everybody?" He said.

"I don't know but Kyle is smart, he found a way." She said.

Eric shook his head and walked away, still not believing what Jennie was saying. Then it clicked. The change in Kyle's attitude, the way he could work for hours without a break, the weight he lost the last few months he was in Miami and many more things that many of them picked up on were caused by an addiction. Eric went though every change he noticed in Kyle and came to two conclusion . Kyle had been a drug addict once and that Kyle had most likely been addicted to cocaine.

_Shit_ he thought.


	8. Secrets Are Ment To Be Told

Both teams were discussing a new lead that had been discovered.

"A photo of our missing girl included an until now unknown man. His name is Bradley Michaels. He served 6 months in Miami-Dade Penitentiary for a drug related crime. He seems to be using again as it looked as if he was selling to our girl." Calleigh said.

"Fuckin Junkie" Kyle muttered.

"You can talk." Jennie said.

"I'm sorry?" Kyle asked confused and a little worried about what she might know.

"It's the pot calling the kettle black that's all" she said.

"What do you know?" he asked, now very worried.

"I know about Arms Acres." she said

"Shut up now this isn't the time." Addie told her.

"Don't tell me what I can't do you fuckin barbie doll." Jennie spat.

"I'm sorry?" Addie spat.

"You look like one and I won't be surprised if parts of you are made of plastic." she said. Addie laughed.  
"Your just jealous"  
"I'm what?" she spat.

" Jealous that you were with Kyle for 3 years and I still got Julia's ring." she said waving her leaved hand in the air, it was spotting Julia's engagement ring. Jennie slapped her hard in the face. Kyle pulled Addie back and step between the women.

"Stop now."

"Oh the prodigal son is defending the barbie doll." Jennie said with a smirk.

"What did you call him?" Addie asked.

"They don't know who you are do they Kyle.?"  
"They don't need to, it doesn't matter anymore." He said his eyes moving from Jennie to H, who was eyeing him carefully.

"You are keeping a lot of secrets Kyle"

"Doesn't everyone." he said taking a step back.

"Well how many lie about who they are?" Jennie spat.

"It's easier to lie than face the truth and have to relive the past and then reach the same outcome as before." he said.

" Oh you lied about being H's son so you wouldn't become a drug addict again" she said with a smirk. Everyone stared wide eyed at them. Kyle's 2 biggest secrets were out.

"Oh fuck" he mumbled before storming out of the room. Everyone watched him leave.


	9. After a storm comes a calm

**Thanks for the reviews. **

_**-NWalshe :) 3**_

* * *

Kyle sat with his head in his hands. He was fighting the erg to use, he'd talked to his sponsor(Mike) for an hour. He'd told him that he had to stay calm and fight the erg. This was easier said than done. Kyle jumped as some one lay their hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle you okay?" Mac asked sitting beside him. He could see that Kyle was struggling.

"Yeah just got off the phone with Mike" he said.

"What did he say?" Mac asked, hoping Kyle hadn't relapsed.

"That I need to stay calm and fight the erg." Mac let out a sigh of relief as Addie and Stella walked over.

"You okay sweetie?" Addie asked as her and Stella sat down.

"Yeah"

"Okay that was interesting." Stella said.

"To say the least." Mac said,

"Horatio Caine is your father."

"Yeah"

"You look him, you really do." Stella said.

"Thanks." Kyle muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mac asked

"You didn't ask" Kyle said looking around the sun was shining of the surrounding cars.

"Kyle what is up with that Jennie girl?" Addie asked.

"I used to date her. You remember I told you about Abel, Jennie is Abel's mom." he said.  
"Who's Abel?" Stella asked.

"My son. I only found out that he existed about 2 weeks ago." he said. Stella and Mac looked at each other, they stared a look that mend "lets leave these two alone" then left. Kyle wrapped his arms around Addie. He remembered telling Addie about Abel, it wasn't the easiest conversation he'd ever had. Mostly because children were a sore subject around Addie, well babies mostly. Addie had suffered a miscarriage 4 months previously, every since then her and Kyle had been extremely careful cause even though Addie could have kids she had decided she didn't want them anymore. Kyle knew she just didn't want to risk losing something she loved.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Kyle do you think you'd ever move back here?" she asked, secretly she was starting to like Miami and the team here.  
"I don't know." he said.

"Well if you do want to move back I'll stick with you." she said. Kyle pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you sweetheart."  
"I love you too."

Meanwhile Horatio was sitting at his desk reeling from what he had just heard. How could he miss something so big?"Can we talk?" Stella said from the doorway.

"Sure"

"Don't blame yourself or him." she said sitting down.

"How has he been over the last few years?" he asked.

"Good , well something happened a few months ago but that's fine now." she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Addie suffered a miscarriage. It took them a while to get over it." she said " I don't believe they have or every truly will." H sighed. Some much had changed for Kyle and he hadn't been there to help him through it.

"How long have they been together?"

"3½ years but they have been engaged for about 6 months."

"Is he happy?"

"Yeah I think he is."

H smiled to himself. He was happy that Kyle had people who cared for him. He knew that he would have to fix what went wrong between them. No matter how hard it may be.


	10. Thing's Can Only Get Better Right?

Later that day H found Kyle sitting in front of his mother's grave. Julia had died a year ago from a severe case of pneumonia. H sat beside him and waited to see if he was going to say anything. And few minutes later H got his answer.

"I'm sorry Dad, I should of told you about my problem." Kyle muttered.

"It's okay son. It's not your fault, I should have seen what you were going though." H said.

"I was here that day." Kyle said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" h asked generally confused.

"The day of mom's funeral. I hid in the back, I didn't want to talk to you, I left as soon as it was over." Kyle said a tear rolling down his face. He had hated himself for not being with his mom when she died. But he'd made as promise to himself that he would be here to say goodbye to her, even if he only hide in the back.

"It's okay son. She knew you loved her." H reassured his son.

"The lawyer send be a copy of mom's will, everything she left me is either in storage of Addie has it." Kyle said. Julia had left most of her positions to Kyle, including her car, her house (which Kyle was yet to sell) and her jewellery. Certain stuff was left to H; like a first edition book he'd given to her many years ago, a selection of Kyle's baby photos and other things he'd given her when they were together. H couldn't believe she had kept that stuff after all those years. Epically after how she had left him. Also as Julia had no other family all of her money was split between Kyle and H.

Kyle leant his head on H shoulder. This action shocked H. It was weird a few hours ago kyle could barely look at him. Suddenly H realised something, all that was keeping them apart was the fact Kyle was keeping a secret, but know it was out in the open. This meant there was nothing pushing them apart. Things were getting better, but they still had miles to go.

Around 10 minutes later Kyle and H were walking towards their cars when a man walked up to them. Both of their eyes widened at the man.

"You?" H said anger thick in his voice.

"Hello Lieutenant" the man said.

The man held up a gun then slowly pulled the trigger...


	11. An Old Friend

The man held up a gun then slowly pulled the trigger. At that moment Kyle's soldier instincts kicked in. He tackled H to the floor as the bullet left the gun. As as they fell the bullet grazed Kyle's arm leaving a large cut in it's wake. The gunman fleet as soon as the bullet missed H and Kyle. As H stood Kyle leaned against the side of H's hummer holding his arm.

"You okay son?" H asked kneeling next to his son.

"Yeah Dad. I've had worse." he said with a small chuckle. H went inside his hummer and alerted the police that they had a gunman fleeing a scene. A few minutes later 2 cop cars and a ambulance arrived. A paramedic check Kyle's arm while H talked to the police. Calleigh, who had arrived with Eric after the police, removed the bullet from a tree that stood behind where H and Kyle had been standing.

".40 calibre most likely Smith and Weston fired from a Beretta 96" Calleigh told Eric.

"You got all that from a bullet." he asked.

"Kyle told be the gun make, he used to train with them in the army" she said. Her eyes wandered to where her boyfriend stood, he seemed fine but she knew that watch his son almost get shot wasn't good for him. He loved his more than anything and could bare to lose them. She noticed Kyle sitting with Addie, he was fine other than the bandage on his are and the blood stained dress shirt.

H walked up to her.

"Who did this?" she asked knowing he knew the answer.

"It doesn't matter who did it or why." H said.

"That's bull dad and you know it." Kyle said as he walked up to them with Addie.

"It doesn't matter son." he said again.

"It doesn't matter that my son of a bitch ex-step-father shot at us in a grave yard. If that doesn't matter what the fuck does." Kyle said.

"You. You matter." H said looking his son in the eye. He could of lost him just when he was starting to get him back again.

"Hold up a minute, did you say ex-step-father" Tripp asked Kyle a little confused.

"Son of a bitch ex-step-father, to be exact." he answered with a slight grin.

"Isn't that Saris." Eric asked.

"Yeah Ron Saris is back and he's targeting us again." Kyle said.

A black SUV with tinned windows drove past, 2 guns pointed out of the slightly open windows. Then the shots started.


	12. Unforgotten Memories

A black SUV with tinned windows drove past, 2 guns pointed out of the slightly open windows. Then the shots started. It was like everything moved slower. Kyle pulled Addie down as H pulled Calleigh down. Eric and Tripp got cover behind H's hummer and started shooting at the car. The car drove off leaving a injured cop and a injured parametric and a group of shell shocked CSI in its wake. H was the first to snap out of it, he called it in with a description of the car and it's registration. As he did this the rest of them began to snap out of it and realise what was happening.

Kyle pressed his fingers to the neck of the cop and shook his head and then did the same to the parametric this time he felt a low thumping against this fingers.

"The parametric is alive, just."he called trying to remember what he'd learned about how to treat gunshot wounds. He put pressure on the wound in her abdomen to slow the bleeding while checking his airway, breathing, circulation and damage. He'd done his before but it didn't end well. He got Addie to get some stuff from the ambulance, Kyle managed to control the bleeding while waiting for help. As the sound of sirens reached Kyle's ears he let out a breath he'd been holding. He knew that this guy wouldn't last much longer unless they got him to an hospital quickly. As the parametric got to them Kyle replaced his hands with someone else's then got out of the way. He leaned against his fathers hummer with his eyes closed trying to breath while long forgotten images played across the back of his eyelids. Gun shots, explosions, screams and cries for help filled his ears, he knew they weren't actually there but he couldn't forget them, they just kept going. He felt a stabbing pain in arm, he grasped hold of it. H noticed what he was doing and knew what was happening. Addie was walking towards Kyle but H griped her arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch him it will make it worse, talk to him tell him where he is and that he is safe." H told her then released he arm. He'd she this many times and knew what don't to do and how to help him. Addie did what she was told and he slowly came out of it. His breathing became more even, his eyes opened and he released his arm. He walked away form Addie, he need to be alone. Addie turned to H looking confused.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, she had never seen Kyle have a flashback before.

"Kyle was in the Army and got shot in Afghanistan. He suffered from PTSD and flashback, over time they improved but every so often he has another. He just needs to be reminded that his home and that he's okay then he normal comes out. Leave him alone for awhile and he'll be fine." he explained. He'd watch his son breakdown when he returned from Afghanistan 9 years ago with the help of his team they were able to rebuild him into the man he is today. After he returned all of his team had taken a class in how to help some one who's suffering a flashback, they were brilliant. But the memories would always be with Kyle no matter where he went.


	13. The Southern Heartache

Kyle had walked all the way to the Oleta River State Park, he was just sitting by the beach there he didn't know why his mind had picked this place but it had. He felt someone sit next to him and then smelt the familiar camellia scent.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you in the lab a few weeks ago, I was out of line." Kyle said.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for telling everyone about you and your problem." Jennie said, she looked at her surroundings. She adored Miami but her heart would always lay with Dixie. She was a good old southern girl inside and every time she came the Oleta River she was reminded of that as it always made her think of Wind Creek State Park back home in Alabama. Kyle had brought her here the day after they had met and to this day she loved it.

"Are you okay Kyle? H told me what happened." she asked.

"Why do you care? You've spend the last few weeks making my life hell." Kyle said anger thick in his voice.

"You don't get it do you? I felt like shit for months because you left me all alone without any reason. I wasn't eating, sleeping or doing anything that my body was telling me to do. It got so bad I almost lost Abel. I hated you so much for leaving me that pictured you lying dead someone and it made me happy. I have the right to make you feel even the smallest bit how I did but now I know why you left, even though I used it against you, I don't want to hurt you cause I know if I push you away from me and Abel he, we, could lose you forever and I know that Abel wants to know his father and I know you want to know him too." Jennie told him finally releasing everything she had felt the last 5 years.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much it hurt you. I always think of you being that strong southern girl who was singing Sweet Home Alabama while doing whiskey shots in that dive bar Downtown." Kyle said with a small chuckle. Jennie was his southern girl just like Calleigh was his dad's. Eric used to joke that Caine men couldn't resist the charm of a southern belle.

"I am still that girl but even the strong fall down sometimes." she told him. At that moment Kyle did something that if you had told him a few weeks ago he'd do this he'd laugh in your face. He kissed her with so much passion and romance that they could have put Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard from Breakfast at Tiffany's to shame. When they broke apart the realisation of what he'd done hit him like a ton of bricks or a really fat dude.

"Shit I shouldn't of done that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kyle said flustered. Jennie just looked at him.

"That never happened okay now get back to the lab as your dad's looking for you." she said before walking away. Neither of them knowing that they both had come to the same realisation. And that was they were still in love with each other.

When Kyle walked into the lab he went straight to his father's office and sat in the seat in front of the desk.

"You okay son?" H asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now." he answered.

"The paramedic made it by the way." H told him.

"Good. Dad have you got any free places in your team?" he asked.

"Yeah we do. Why you thinking of finally coming home?" H asked, he truly wanted Kyle to come home. Kyle thought about what had happened with Jennie today and realised that he had to choose between Jennie and Addie and that meant choosing between New York and Miami.

"Maybe I not sure yet?"

Who will Kyle choose? Will he stay with Addie or go back to his southern belle?

Please Review!


	14. The Landslide Brings A Realisation

As Kyle walked home (well to the house the NYC Team had rented) he thought back to that night in the little dive bar when he met Jennie.

_Flashback. 8 years ago._

_A 21 year old Kyle walked into a small beat up old dive bar downtown trying to forget the case he'd just finished, Kyle had been a CSI for a little over a month now and he was finding it through. He wasn't on to drink but tonight he need it. When he entered he was met with the sound of country music. The place was stuff and full of people but Kyle liked it that way it mad him feel like he wasn't alone. After leaving the army he felt like he was all alone in the world and no one knew how he felt, over time the feeling had gone away and he was beginning to feel like Kyle again but he still felt alone,_( the feeling had returned when he moved to New York)_. He sat on a old red bar stool and placed his head in his hands._

"_Bad day, mate?" the bartender said as he cleaned a cup._

"_Yeah." Kyle muttered. The bartender placed a bottle of bear in front of him._

"_It's on the house you look like you need it." he said smiling at Kyle._

"_Thanks." Kyle said. _

_Around an hour later the sound of Sweet Home Alabama filled the air soon followed by a women voice that to Kyle sounded like an angel. He turned around to where the voice was coming from and that was when he saw her. She was standing on a table her long brown hair running in waves down her back and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a white tank top and a pair of red cowboy boots in her hand was a bottle of Conecuh Ridge Whiskey. She noticed Kyle staring at her and smiled back. When the song finished she hopped of the table with prefect grace and walked over to Kyle._

"_You like what you see mate?" she asked smiling at him and placing the whiskey bottle on the bar.  
"Yeah. Your a good singer." he said smiling._

"_Polite, not something I'm used to seeing in men back home but there's a first time for everything. I'm Jennie." she said._

"_Kyle" he said. _

_The rest of the night was a blur of whiskey shots, country music and laughter. The next morning Kyle woke up with Jennie in his arms and he smiled. That day he took her to Oleta River State Park and for the first time in 2 years he didn't feel alone._

Present day.

Kyle stood outside the house for a few minutes before walking to his car and driving back to that small little dive bar. Over the years it hadn't changed, the last time he was here was Jennie's 23rd birthday. Kyle entered slowly met with the same sounds as he was 8 years ago, he walked to the bar and sat on the same stool and ordered a beer from the same bar man who showed kindness on him 8 years ago after that he sat that and started to think. Was he meant to be with Jennie or Addie? What was best for me? And Abel? Kyle was stuck. What broke him out of his thoughts was the same angel like voice that pulled him out of them 8 years turned around and saw her again, she was sitting on a stool on the small stage at the far end of the room with a guitar in her hands singing a softer country song. The lyrics hit Kyle hard.

"_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time gets bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older too_

_So take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down__"_

Kyle knew that song so well, it was one of Jennie's favourites and everytime he heard it he was reminded of what she meant to him. That was when he truly realised where his heart lied. While Jennie's heart lay in Dixie his lay with his Southern Belle. Once again Jennie noticed Kyle watching her and when she was finished she walked over to him.

"A bit of Deja Vu." she said. Kyle pulled her into a passionate kiss not wanting to let her go.

"I pick you. You and Abel and if it wants the Landslide can take me down with it." he whispered in her ear before kissing her again. The lonely feeling began to fade as he southern belle was returned to his arms.

* * *

Lyrics belong to The Dixie Chick. From the song Landslide (which was on Glee)

Hope you like how I have done things and if you don't well I do. Please Review and Sorry I haven't Updated in along time.- NWalshe


	15. The End Is Nigh

The Miami sun rose of the still sleeping city, awakening 2 sleeping lovers. Kyle awoke first blinking a few times as the light invaded his eyes. He yawned running his fingers though his hair before he realised that he wasn't in his bed. He looked beside him and found Jennie sleeping soundly. The sun light hit her making her brown hair shine like polished wood, she looked beautiful.

Kyle poked her nose slightly causing her to stir, she opened her eyes and took in the beauty of the face above her.

"Morning." she whispered placing a light kiss to his lips. "Last night was amazing" she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah it was," he said back deepening their kiss. They got interrupted by Kyle's phone starting to ring. "It's my dad." he said answering. A few minutes later he shot up and started to get dressed.

"They found the location of the girl, a warehouse near the port." he said as she started to get dressed as well.

They arrived as the SWAT team started to get ready for action. Suited up in bulletproof vests they joined their teams.

"We don't know what's in there or who's in there, so we have to be careful, be vigilant and don't turn your back on the door." H said looking over the groups. They lined up ready to go in, all of them had their guns in the hand. Kyle's eyes wondered to Jennie, she smiled at him. Fear filled him, after the last few weeks the idea of losing her was strong in this mind, he couldn't live without his southern belle he just couldn't. The warehouse was dark and damp, it was filled with dust covered tables and chairs and piles of what looked like concrete. A small figure was curled up in the corner, the figure was shaking dressed in a wore out T-shirt and shorts.

"Sarah," Addie muttered looking at what had become of the confident NYU student they'd been looking for.

"Get a EMT in here now." H yelled moving closer to her.

"I wouldn't do that Red." a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Ron Saris standing on a balcony behind them with a handgun in his hand.

"Ron Saris" H spat.

"Now now Red is that how you greet an old friend." Ron said smirking.  
"Well you greeted us with a bullet last time." Kyle said glaring at his ex-step-father

"Oh hello Kyle. Well that bullet was meant for your dad not you." he said.  
"Well I took it." Kyle said smirking.

"Enough small talk. You all are here for a reason, you were all brought here for a reason." he said.

"You took Sarah from New York, brought her here to get us." H said.

"Well Red I only want you and your bastard son, well eldest bastard son, the rest are just collateral damage." he said smirking.  
"Watch you mouth asshole." Tripp said his gun pointed square at his chest.

"Why do you what us here?" Kyle asked.

"You took everything I worked for." Ron said.  
"What have you ever worked for?" Eric said his gun following Tripp's.

"My mother's money. That's what you wanted." Kyle said. "You don't deserve anything. You drove her to insanity, on to a mental ward."

"She was just like you. An adulteress. She screwed bartenders, you screwed your ex." Ron said smirking, Addie stared at Jennie in shock and disgust. "Your mother was always a nut job, I just brought it to the surface. She was a bitch who deserved what she got."

"You son of a bitch." Kyle said raising his gun and pressing his finger on the trigger lightly. This was a bad idea. A man standing across from where Ron was standing raised his gun unnoticed and pulled the trigger twice. Everything seemed to go slowly then. The first bullet hit Kyle in the shoulder, the second in his lower back. Each shot made Kyle's body unnaturally lunge forward, his gun fell from his hand hitting the hard concrete with a sickening bang. Kyle's knees weakened and he started to fall, only to be caught by Mac, who lowered him to the floor. SWAT had opened fire on Ron and the shooter, both disappeared though as soon as the 2 shots where fired. H was at Kyle's side in a heartbeat, blood was pulling on the floor as Mac tried to stop the bleeding. Kyle felt the pain fill him and his world begin to darken as his mind was thrown back to the battle fields of Afghanistan. As the last bits of light faded one thought came to Kyle's mind.  
"Jennie" he whispered before he slipped into painless darkness.

* * *

One Chapter Left! Enjoy.

- NWalshe :D


	16. Only The Beginning

The soft Miami sunlight woke Jennie from her peaceful sleep. Jennie looked to her right, only to see that she was all alone, that side of the bed was stone cold. Sighing slightly she dragged herself out of bed and out of her room. She passed Abel's room, his bed was empty and she could hear the faint sound of cartoons downstairs. She entered the living room to find Abel sitting on the floor watching cartoons and stroking their new caramel coloured cat, Mittens.

"Morning Sweet pea." she said smiling at her little boy.

"Morning Mama" Abel said not turning away from the screen.

"He loves those cartoons doesn't he." a voice said from behind her. Leaning in the kitchen doorway was her beautiful boyfriend Kyle.

"Morning." she said kissing him. Kyle deepened the kiss bringing her closer to him.

"Gross." Abel said covering his eyes. Kyle and Jennie laughed. This was how it was supposed to be. The warehouse incident had been 6 months ago and know everything was perfect. Kyle had survived his injuries and ended his relationship with Addie and moved in with Jennie. Everything was perfect. Kyle was back where he belonged, he was getting to know his dad again, and his baby brother. Life was good but something was still bothering him. Ron Saris had escaped that day and was yet to be found. He wanted to keep Jennie and Abel safe from people who could harm them. He loved Jennie with all his heart and wanted to spend every minute with her.

"Marry me?" he whispered in her ear,

"What?" she said shocked at what Kyle had said.

"Jennifer Maria Harris Will you marry me?" he said smiling down at her.  
"Yes, but only if you agree never to call me Jennifer again?" she said.

"Deal." he said kissing her again. Perfection. Everything was perfect.

* * *

The End

Possible Sequel in works, If You Want Sequel Say In Review.


End file.
